


Extracurricular activities

by UsUntilTheEnd



Series: About France [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsUntilTheEnd/pseuds/UsUntilTheEnd
Summary: Information about extracurricular activities
Series: About France [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793326
Kudos: 15





	Extracurricular activities

In France, middle and high school don't propose a lot of activities. So, if we want to practice a sport, learn to play an instrument, we need to register for extracurricular activities. Since school tends to last until 5pm, except on Wednesday when it ends around 12pm, most of the students use the free Wednesday afternoon for these extracurricular activities. But some of them may need more time. For example, if you practice soccer with a club, you can have practice on Wednesday and Saturday, with the Sunday reserved for the official matches.

If you decide to learn to play an instrument, different possibilities are available. If the city where you live has a school of music, you can learn there. But you can also learn music in a "Conservatoire de musique, danse et art dramatique". The schooling there is more demanding. Most of the time, those who stay there to learn are people who want to work in music (in orchestra, soloist, etc.), in dance (ballet dancer, etc.).

There's also activities like choir, painting, drawing, etc.  
For example, 'till I went to college, I used to play piano and go swimming. Those two activities filled my Wednesday afternoon for at least ten years.

Those extracurricular activities tend to follow the school calendar. If you want to know more about the French school calendar, I will suggest you read my work about French school.


End file.
